Kebin (episode)
We got a Kebin situation. Episode 6 of Rude Tales of Magic. Not to be confused Category:Episodeswith Kebin the demon. Summary Casper explains to the party that Albee has been dead for two years. She entered the Forbidden Zone and never returned, leading them to assume she had died. The group argues with him over the details as Casper is unable to remember or recognize Polaris University, much like other people before him. Casper explains that the rest of Albee’s family left and mentioned going to The Delighted Wife in The Soaking Valley, intending to follow them there. He asks if Albee was followed and warns that a monster had been waiting outside the house for him. Convinced that the monster isn’t in the yard, he orders the party to run for it. The party enters a frantic chase with a monster made of mismatched, brutalized body parts that comes bursting from the woods. It proves able to turn things inside out with a single touch, doing so with a passing bird and Frederick’s cloak (which bleeds despite being made of fabric). The party tries to fight it while running away, but ultimately Albee gets in its way. She soothes it with her pan flute until the creature becomes distracted by her. They reach out to touch as Albee attempts to empathize with it. Realizing what’s about to happen, Cordelia grabs Bellow by the head and screams for Cheddar. Time halts as Cheddar possesses Bellow and happily greets her. His demeanor becomes absolute panic and begging to be released when he recognizes the monster as Kebin. He demands that Cordelia let him leave and that she runs for her life. Cordelia asks how they can escape it, and Cheddar mentions that Kebin is incredibly dangerous but “stupid as fuck,” making him easily distracted. Cordelia realizes that Kebin is not frozen in time and it begins to crawl after her. Time resumes with Albee suddenly far from Kebin, unaware of what happened. As the creature closes in, Cordelia shares the plan she got from Cheddar and Stirfry folds a playing card into a paper airplane. He throws it perfectly past Kebin’s face, fascinating the childlike monstrosity as it chases it mindlessly into the woods. It's not until they escape Kebin's grasp that they realize that Peepus was left behind in the chaos. The party runs further away until Casper stops to chew out the party for trying to fight it when he said to run. The party marches on while they debate what just happened, deciding they can stop once they reach The Delighted Wife. When Casper falls behind from exhaustion, a paper airplane drifts out of the woods. Kebin gleefully springs from the woods and grabs Casper, messily absorbing him and starting to add his voice and features to his form. The party flees the rest of the way into The Soaking Valley, rushing past its seedy and suspicious populace. They finally burst into The Delighted Wife, convinced that Kebin is no longer following them. Every eye in the bar turns to them as the door shuts behind them.